Hibiki and Dita story: a Vandread fanfiction
by dreadwarrior987
Summary: Hibiki and Dita get separated from the others and lose communication with the Nirvana and have to travel from planet to planet in hopes of getting back to the Nirvana but along the way they uncover a sinister plan and they must warn the others, will they get back to the Nirvana and what is the sinister plan? rated M for blood, intense violence, and strong and foul language
1. chapter 1

**I've always wanted to make a Vandread fanfiction this is going to be interesting**

 **and I hope you like it**. **this takes place four months after the events of the second stage**

On the Nirvana almost everyone was asleep it's been four months since they won the war against the Harvest, besides hunting down what remains of the Harvest things have been quiet.

in the men's quarters Hibiki was having a hard time sleeping due to a nightmare that he's having and it was different from the ones he usually has in the dream he was held against the wall as he was getting brutally beaten as Dita was force to watch then the mysterious person walks to Dita and aims a gun at her head and pulls the trigger but he wakes up as the person pulled the trigger, he shot up panting heavily and sweating he lays his head on his hands

"What was that?" is all he could say before going back to sleep or at least tries to he found it hard to sleep and decides to get up and walks to the park to clear his mind, he gets there and sees Dita sitting on the bench

"is she having a hard time sleeping too?" he thought as he walks to the bench and sits down, she turns towards him

"had a hard time sleeping?" he looks up at her "yeah, you too?" she sighs "yeah" they stay silent for a while before Dita broke the silence "why couldn't you sleep?" this caught him off guard

"Um...it was...dark darker than what I use to have" she looks at him in concern

"what was it about?" he sighs "I was being held against a wall while getting brutally beaten as you were force to watch" she covered her mouth and gasp "and then the person doing this pulled out a gun and...aimed it at you" she was shocked and scared cause her dream was similar "I had a similar dream" tears were threatening to escape

"what...what are we going to do?" he looked at the ground and sighs "I don't know let's just hope it doesn't come true" out of nowhere she hugs him and he doesn't protest and just hugs her back and they stayed liked that for a while and then they separated and got up

"let's try to get some sleep" she nods and they left to go to sleep, Dita went to her room and goes to sleep while Hibiki went back to the men's quarters and lays down and started to fall asleep but then his promise to Dita came to his mind "I'll go visit her room tomorrow" and falls asleep

 **Tell me what you think is it good, bad, or meh and also tell me what your opinions are I don't mind and tell some suggestions and I'll see y'all next time**


	2. author's note

the fanfictions aren't the best I know there are others that are far worse so screw this I'm going to do something else I'm going to do other fanfictions and try to be less harsh ok I'm out


	3. chapter 2

**chapter 2** **. Welp** **here's the second chapter...** **this can't end well**

the next day Hibiki woke up and went to work on his partner, when something comes to his mind the promise he made to Dita he stops and looks at the floor and sighs.

"I promise Dita that I would go over to her room and I never did, he said with a sigh, what am I supposed to do even if I go over to her room I don't know what to say or do." he then looked at his partner, "might as well keep that promise and go well partner wish me luck."

he puts up the things he used to work on the vanguard and heads to Dita's room thinking about what he was going to do when he gets there, these thoughts were running through his mind and then he runs into Dita and he stops and looks at her

"oh hi Dita how are you?" he asked and she smiles "I'm good Mr. Alien so did you sleep well?" he was thinking to himself "at least she's doing well I don't know what I'll do if something happened to her" before saying "yes I did thank you"

there was a awkward silence between them until Dita spoke up "so where are you going?" he looked at her and stood there for a second before saying "um" sighs "remember that promise I made you?" she nods "well I...I was actually heading to your room to visit you" she smiles and kept herself from squealing in joy "let's go then"

she grabs his arm and they walk to her room, unknown to them Jura and Barnette were watching and Jura had a mischievous smile on her face for a idea came to her, she looks at Barnette and drags her to get the others, meanwhile Hibiki and Dita were on their way to her room they were almost there until they bumped into Jura

"where are you two heading off to?" she asked and they looked at her "we're just going to spend some time together that's all." Dita said and Jura smirks "well you two can do that later meet me in the meeting room" and walks away leaving a confused Hibiki and Dita who look at each other and head to the meeting room not knowing why Jura wants them to go there.

they eventually got to the meeting room and walk in seeing Meia, Jura, Barnette, Duelo, and Parfet and they look at them. "what's going on?" Dita asked as Jura was trying her best to hide her smirk and said. "we're just going to play a game that's all.

what? Hibiki asked as they sit down Jura stands up and looks at everybody, "we're going to play a little game called truth or dare the rules are simple if you pick dare one of us will dare you to do something and you have to do it, if you pick truth one of us will ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully got it?" they nod, "good now who's up first?" **(this is probably going to suck with the truth parts so to avoid coming up with painful truths that are just going to be weak or sucky I'll do mostly dares actually this is probably going to suck in general so I'll just explain what going on)**

Barnette decided to go first and asked Meia truth or dare she picked dare and was dared to act all cheerful which she did but did not enjoy it and asked Parfet the same question and picked dare and was dared to hug the nearest person which she did and it happened to be Duelo and asked Jura the same thing and she picked truth and asked if it's true that she was hiding something for two certain people Jura was quiet for a second and said yes and asked Hibiki the same thing and he picked dare and was dared to hug Dita which caused him to blush but was trying to hide it **(even though he already did in the last chapter but oh well)** and did so and asked Duelo the same thing and he picked truth and asked if it's true that he was spending a lot of time with Parfet lately and said yes and he asked Dita the same thing and she picked truth and asked if it's true that she and Hibiki were in the park last night and she was hiding a blush and said yes, a few truths and embarrassing dares later it was Jura's turn and she asked Dita the same thing and she picked dare and Jura put her plan into action and dared Dita to kiss Hibiki on the lips which caused both of them to blush like crazy and both were vary hesitate

"Um Jura are you sure?" Dita asked and nodded and said "that's the rules of the game you have to" Hibiki looks at her and asked "you planned this didn't you?" she smirks and says "yes I did just do it so we can finish the game"

but before they did anything the alarm went off warning everyone of a enemy attack and everyone went to their positions and prepared for battle

 **Welp** **let me know what you think honestly I think this was the weakest chapter but that's just me tell me what y'all think and see ya**


End file.
